halofandomcom-20200222-history
United Nations Space Command
The United Nations Space Command (UNSC), may be the prime human government in the Halo universe, though this organization may only be the defense agency under the control of the Colonial Administration Authority. The UNSC's military arm is called the UNSCDF/United Nations Space Command Defense Force or the United Nations Space Command (emblem seen to the left). They are commonly seen defending planets. Stations such as the Cairo Station are part of the UNSCDF. During the events of Halo 2 the UNSC fought the Covenant above Earth by defending their planet against all odds. The UNSC was formed by the United Nations when over-population on Earth started becoming a problem in the early 22nd century. The UNSC is run by HIGHCOM (which may be akin to the Pentagon of the USA's defense apparatus) and is Earth's premiere defense against the Covenant. The Navy houses the divisions of Marines (including the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers), and Office of Naval Intelligence, and the fleet. Originally designed to keep the peace between neighboring planets and star systems, when certain rebellious factions began to rise in the late 2510s the UNSC was forced to police its colonies to keep privateers, and pirates from raiding them. After Harvest, a colony planet was destroyed, one badly damaged UNSC ship returned to tell the tale of monstrous alien ships that utterly destroyed the colony. The UNSC doubled its shipbuilding to bolster themselves against the Covenant, but it was useless, for the Covenant's technology was far superior to mankind's. The UNSC fortified major positions such as Reach, the UNSC's main shipyards and command center, and Earth. So far, the UNSC is losing the Covenant war, and the only end in sight seems to be utter annihilation. Recently, the Covenant Civil War has seen the Arbiter and his people, the Elites, join forces against the remainder of the Covenant in a desperate fight for survival. There are several breakaway factions opposed to the Colonial Administration and UNSC as well, including the United Rebel Front. History The United Nations Space Command was formed as the result of a series of brutal wars across the Solar System between 2160 and 2164, most prominently among them the Jovian Moons Campaign, The Rain Forest Wars, and a series of battles on Mars.http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/h/halo/storyline.htm These conflicts were centered around UN clashes with dissident political movements, the most important of which were the "Koslovics" and the "Frieden." Covenant War The Human Covenant War started on October 7, 2525 when a UNSC battle group entered the Harvest system and discovered that everything on the planet has been completely incinerated and the surface melted down to glass. In orbit around the remains of the colony world is a single alien ship, which proceeded to attack the battle group, destroying all ships except one. Intercepted communications identify the enemy as The Covenant. The message "Your destruction is the will of the Gods... and we are their instrument" is broadcast in English.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 96-98. This began the Covenant War, which has raged for 27 years. Since the Battle of Harvest, the UNSC by the time of 2552 only has 536 colony worlds left. In a desperate move to stop the Covenant, they send a group of Spartans to capture one of their ships to find their homeworld and capture a prophet. But 2 days before the operation, a massive battle fleet of 314 Covenant warships came out of slipspace near Reach to recover an artifact and destroy the UNSC base there. Organization Colonial Administration Authority (CAA)? *'Central Command' (CENTCOM) **'High Command' (HIGHCOM) ***'Administrative' ****'Personnel Command' (PERSCOM) ****'Navigation Command' (NAVCOM) ****'UNSC Astrophysics' ****'UNSC Medical Corps' (MEDCORPS) ****'UNSC Engineering Corps' (ENGCORP) ****'UNSC Logistical Core' ***'UNSC Navy' ****'Fleet Command' (FLEETCOM) *****'Special Operations Command' ******'Office of Naval Intelligence' (ONI) *******'Naval Special Warfare' (NavSpecWep) ********Project SPARTAN-II ********Project SPARTAN-III ********'Beta-5 Division' *****'Signal Corps' *****'Prowler Corps ***'UNSC Marine Corps''' ****'UNSC Marine Infantry' ****'UNSC Marine Aviation' ****'UNSC Marine Logistics' ****'UNSC Marine Special Operations' *****Orbital Drop Shock Troopers ***'UNSC Army' ****UNSC Army Infantry UNSC Personnel For a list of UNSC Personnel, see: Characters. Rank Structure UNSC Navy UNSC Marine Corps Colony Systems, Worlds, and Cities Sol System *'Earth' - Homeworld to Humanity, currently under attack/conquered in Africa by Covenant. **New Mombasa, Kenya **Old Mombasa, Kenya **Songnam, Korea **HighCom Facility Bravo-6 - Sydney, Australia **Diego Garcia **Zanzibar Island **Chawla Base - Boston, North America **'Luna' ***Luna OCS Academy *'Mars' **Chiron **Argyre Planitia **Reyes-McLees Shipyards **New Legaspi *'Jupiter' **Jovian Moons Epsilon Eridani System *'Reach' - Primary military installation. Glassed by Covenant in 2552. **Highland Mountains **CASTLE Base **Camp Hathcock **Camp Independence **Fairchild Field **HighCom Armory Omega **Military Reservation 01478-B **Military Wilderness Training Preserve **ODG Facility A-331 **Olympic Tower **Reach Station Gamma **Reach Naval Academy *'Beta Gabriel' Sigma Octanus System *'Sigma Octanus IV' - Unknown **Côte d'Azur Eridanus Star System *'Eridanus II' - Glassed in 2530 **Elysium City **Luxor Spaceport Lambda Serpentis System *'Jericho VII' - Glassed in 2535 Harvest System *'Harvest' - Glassed by Covenant in 2525 Chi Ceti System *'Chi Ceti IV' -Unknown **Damascus Testing Facility Hellespont System *'Troy' - Glassed 111 Tauri System *'Victoria' - Unknown Zeta Doradus System *'Onyx' - nolonger a planet Other Colonies *'Biko' - Glassed in 2525 **Durban *'Emerald Cove' - Glassed in 2542 *'Harmony' - Glassed *'New Harmony' - Unknown *'Draco III' - Glassed *'Paris IV' - Glassed *'Charybdis IX' - Unknown *'Minister'- still held by UNSC *'Hydra System'- Unknown *'Gilgamesh'- Unknown *'Coral' - Attacked by Covenant in 2552, unknown/glassed *'New Constantinople' - Glassed *'Tantalus'- Unknown *'Mamore' - still held by UNSC *'Crystal' - still held by UNSC *'Groombridge 34 System' - Unknown *'Atlas Moons' - still held by UNSC *'Far Isle' - Unknown *'Miridem' - Unknown *'Mariposa'-Unknown UNSC bases *'Fort York' *'Roosevelt Military Base' UNSC Weaponry These are the weapons that the UNSC employs against the likes of The Covenant. Note that all the handheld weapons in Halo 2 apart from grenades can be swapped with the appropriate class of soldier's weapons. Halo: Combat Evolved *''Assault Rifle'' - MA5B Assault Rifle *''Frag Grenade'' - M9 HE-DP Fragmentation Grenade *''Pistol'' - M6D Pistol *''Rocket Launcher'' - M41 SSR MAV/AW (SPNKr) Rocket Launcher/M19 SSM Jackhammer, also mounted to Warthogs (PC Only) *''Shotgun'' - M90 Shotgun *''Sniper Rifle'' - S2 AM Sniper Rifle *''M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun'' - Mounted to Warthogs *''Flamethrower'' - M7057 Defoliant Projector (PC Only) Halo 2 *''Battle Rifle'' - BR55 Battle Rifle *''Gun Turret'' - M247A1 GPMG *''Magnum'' - M6C Magnum *''SMG'' - M7/Caseless Sub Machine Gun *''M68 Gauss Cannon'' - Mounted to Warthogs (These are only new weapons to Halo 2 which are not in Halo: CE) Halo 3 *''Spartan Laser'' - Anti-vehicle laser *''MA5C Assault Rifle'' - A modified version with better accuracy *''M6G Pistol'' - A cross between the M6C and the M6D *''Shield Bubble'' A new device that can create a shield which can defend against at least one Wraith mortar cannon blast *''Missile Pod'' A new weapon that holds 8 missiles, that can be fired simultaneously. *''AIE-486H HMG'' A new machine gun/chain gun that it both portable and stationary. The Novels The weapons exclusive to Halo: The Fall of Reach, Halo: The Flood, Halo: First Strike and Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. Handheld Weapons *''Combat Knife'' *''MA2B Assault Rifle'' *''MA5K Assault Rifle'' *''MA3 Assault Rifle'' *''M6B Pistol'' *''HMG-38 Rifle'' *''M19-B SAM Missile Launcher'' *''Electric Baton'' *''Confetti Maker'' Missiles *''Archer Missiles'' *''ASGM-10 Missiles'' *''ANVIL-II ASM *''Argent V Missiles'' *''Scorpion Missiles'' Mines *''Lotus Anti Tank-Mine'' *''Antlion Anti-Personnel MinesLetter - Re:Antilon Mine *Moray Space Mines'' *''Type 14 Magnetic/Anti-Tank Mine'' *''Asteroidea Anti-personnel Mine'' Grenades *''Smoke Grenade'' *''Flash-Bang Grenade'' *''Concussion Grenade'' *''Napalm Grenade'' *''Sonic Grenade'' *''Frag Grenade'' Machine Guns *''MLA Autocannon'' *''M247 GP Machine Gun'' *''M202 XP Machine Gun'' Nuclear Weapons *''Fury Tactical Nuclear Warhead'' *''Shiva Nuclear-tipped missile'' *''FENRIS Nuclear Warhead'' *''Nova'' *''HORNET Mines'' *''HAVOK nuclear mine'' Other *''VX 7 Nerve Gas'' *''Magnetic Accelerator Cannon'' *''102mm SC-HE Rocket Turret'' *''Fougass'' *''Satchel Charge'' *''C-7 Foaming Explosive'' *''C-12 Shaped-charges'' *''Narcozine Gas'' UNSC Vehicles Land *''Scorpion Tank'' - M808B Main Battle Tank *''Warthog'' - M12 LRV with mounted chaingun, rocket launcher or gauss cannon *''Mongoose'' - All-Terrain Vehicle Civilian vehicles - For support and supplying Air *''Pelican'' - D77-TC Dropship *''Albatross'' - Larger Dropship *''Bumblebee'' - Escape pod *''Longsword'' - C709 Space fighter *''SkyHawk'' - Sub-orbital jet *''Shortsword'' - Short-range atmospheric fighter-bomber *''Sparrowhawk'' - VSTOL Close Air Support Gunship * Kestrel - Deleted vehicle seen in the Halo 2 Collector's Edition Disc. UNSC Technologies :See Technology UNSC Vessels and Stations Vessels Carriers *''UNSC Trafalgar'' - Supercarrier, Destroyed *''UNSC Atlas, Sol System *UNSC Musashi'' - Destroyed *''UNSC Magellan'' Sol System *''UNSC All Under Heaven, Sol System *UNSC Stalingrad'' - Destroyed *''UNSC Spirit of Fire'' Unknown Cruisers *''UNSC Leviathan'' - Marathon-class, Destroyed. *''UNSC Pillar of Autumn'' - Halcyon-class, Destroyed *''UNSC Dawn Under Heaven'' - Halcyon-class, Destroyed *''UNSC Hannibal'' - Destroyed *''UNSC Basra'' - Destroyed Destroyers *'' UNSC Iroquois, Unknown *UNSC Resolute, MIA *UNSC Pioneer, MIA *UNSC Heracles, Destroyed *UNSC Lancelot, Destroyed *UNSC Minotaur'' - Destroyed *''UNSC Herodotus'' - Destroyed *''UNSC Tharsis'' - Destroyed *''UNSC Glasgow Kiss'' - Destroyed *''UNSC Iwo Jima'' - Destroyed *''UNSC Brasidas'' - Destroyed Frigates *''UNSC In Amber Clad''- Destroyed *''UNSC Gettysburg''- Destroyed *''UNSC Commonwealth''- Destroyed *''UNSC Arabia'' - Destroyed *''UNSC Vostok'' - Destroyed *''UNSC Gorgon''- Sol System *''UNSC Meriwether Lewis''- Destroyed *''UNSC Midsummer Night''- MIA *''UNSC Alliance''- Destroyed *''UNSC Euphrates''- Sol System *''UNSC Allegiance''- Destroyed *''UNSC Fair Weather'' - Destroyed *''UNSC Tannenberg''- Sol System *''UNSC Paris''- Sol System *''UNSC Redoubtable''- Sigma Octanus Prowlers *''UNSC Point of No Return''- unknown status *''Circumference'' - Destroyed *''Athens''- unknown status *''Applebee''- unknown status *''Lark''- unknown status *''Razor's Edge''- unknown status *''Dusk''- unknown status Corvettes *''Coral Sea''- unknown status *''Pony Express''- unknown status *''Chalons''- unknown status Other Ships *''UNSC Bunker Hill'' *''UNSC Agincourt'' - Destroyed *''Hermes II'' *''Han'' - Diplomatic Shuttle *''Apocalypso'' - Spy Ship (Destroyed) *''Laden - Cargo Ship *''Odyssey'' - Colony Ship *''Argo'' - Scout Ship (Destroyed) *''Coda'' - Shuttle pod (Destroyed) *''Beatrice'' - Chiroptera Class (Destroyed) Stations Orbital Defense Platforms *''Cairo Station'' *''Athens Station'' - Destroyed *''Malta Station'' - Destroyed *''Nassau Station'' (Fell through temporal anomaly, orbiting Earth in 2004) Mobile Stations *''UNSC Hopeful'' - Hospital Ship *''Cradle'' - Refit station (Destroyed) *''Station Delphi'' - Shipyard (Decommissioned) Remote Scanning Outposts *''Fermion'' - Destroyed *''Democritus'' *''Archimedes'' *''Tripoli'' Medical Stations *ONI Medical Facility *''M25L Recovery Station'' Known UNSC Military Units *Second Fleet *Seventh Fleet *Sixteenth Fleet *6th Battle GroupMentioned in HGN *105th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Division **7th ODST Battalion *405th Marine Infantry Division **Alpha Company *Charlie Company *Tango Company *23rd Naval Air Squadron *105th Drop Jet Platoon *Spartan group omega (mentioned in halo wars trailer) Major UNSC Events *Interplanetary War - 2160-2200 *Inner Colony Wars - Unknown, probably 25th century *Human-Covenant War - 2525-Present **The Battle of Harvest **The Battle of Sigma Octanus IV **The Battle of Reach **The Battle of Installation 04 **The First Battle of Earth **The Battle of Installation 05 **The Second Battle of Earth **The Battle of Onyx UNSC Laws *See: UNSC Laws Sources Category:UNSC Category:Factions